


Don't Beat the Gossipers, Join Them

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC
Genre: Community: lgbtfest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance wants a "normal" relationship, Nick is still too scared to come out. This causes tensions to run high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Beat the Gossipers, Join Them

**Author's Note:**

> I chose to do this as a Lance/Nick fic because, well, Nick is the easiest of the popslash boys for me to write! Apologies if anything got lost in translation from prompt to fic. Also, for anyone not familiar with how Twitter works, read the last two lines from the bottom up.
> 
> Prompt: _RPF - Popslash, Lance Bass - any pairing, Lance spent long enough in the closet himself (for what still feel like good reasons) so it seems hypocritical to object to anyone else not coming out. But now he can be open it feels harder to have a relationship in secret; to say nothing of the fact that ever being near him risks outing his partner_

Lance watched as Nick closed the blinds and then drew the curtains over those. He then turned the lights on (dimly, ever so dimly), before finally crawling into bed. It was a ritual Nick had that Lance hated. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked over at Nick. "Baby?"

"Mmmhmm?" Nick licked his lips as he pulled Lance into his arms.

"Why do you that? Close everything before we make love?" Lance bit his lower lip, waiting for Nick's answer. "We're on the third floor, do you really think we'll get caught by someone?" he didn't dare add a, 'Why does it matter if we get caught or not anyway?' though he wanted to.

"Those damn paps are sneaky babe," Nick answered without hesitation, "You know that. They'll climb trees to get the shot."

Lance traced the patterns on the comforter.  "Yeah," he sighed. "I know."

Nick kissed Lance and then nuzzled his neck. "Would you want the whole world to know about us?"

Lance didn't answer. He couldn't answer, not without a fight. He did want the whole world to know about them. He wanted to shout from the rooftops that he was in love with Nick, and that he didn't care who knew about it. He wanted to be able to hold Nick's hand in public, steal kisses, do everything a normal couple does. But Nick... Nick was scared. He knew Nick was scared, and he didn't blame Nick for being scared. Hell, _he_ was scared when _he_ was closeted. His friendships, his career... he knew it was all on the line if he came out, which is why he waited until he had no career to finally let the world know who he really was.

He looked over. Nick had fallen asleep. He pushed Nick's hair out of his eyes. Nick's career was on the rebound. He had the tour, he had the new album coming out. He had _Kill Speed_. All three of which could be affected by two words that were both so small, and so huge. It didn't stop Lance from being slightly selfish, and having moments where "pushing" Nick out of the closet sounded like a good idea.

That would be the moment where he'd realize what he was thinking, and how shitty those thoughts were. _He_ was pushed out the closet. He would have _never_ done the interview for _People_ if the gossip blogs hadn't plastered that picture of him and his ex-boyfriend all over the place.

***  


  
Lance slipped next to Nick at the table, leaned close enough to him to where only the two of them deemed it as a romantic gesture, and smiled. "Hey you."

Nick smiled back. "Hey. What are you doing here?" He pushed his plate in between them so Lance could share his food with him. He then took a bite from the plate.

"I wanted to see you, silly," Lance smiled as he too took a bite from the plate. "Is that so wrong?"

Nick shook his head. "Of course it's not. It'll never be wrong if you want to see me," he said, leaning a little bit closer to Lance, but still not too close.

Lance smiled and looked out the window. "A window seat. Perfect. "

Nick nodded in agreement. "I like being able to look outside at the rest of the world when I eat. I don't like being in the middle of the restaurant and hidden away from the world."

Nick, however, forgot about one little detail that should have probably kept him from sitting by the window, that was suddenly remembered when he heard the camera shutter go off.

***  


  
_Just a random person, yo. (justarandompers) wrote in ohnotheydidnt,_  
@ 2010-04-15 13:57:21

 

**Current mood:** blank  
**Current music:** My ceiling fan. I swear, it's gonna fall someday.  
**Entry tags:** 'n sync / lance bass, backstreet boys, candids, gay / lesbian / rights

**Guess who was caught canoodling!**

 

Yes, yes folks. What we have here is some lovely boy on boy action from boy band veterans Nick Carter and Lance Bass. Look at the one plate, the close quarters. This is love, folks.

We haven't heard much from Nick since his breakup with girlfriend of a year and a half, and now we know why. This boy has hopped the fence, and into the bed, of one of his former rivals for teen girl affections.

And Lance? I wonder what he's working on at the moment, to need a little help and publicity from a Backstreet Boy?

And also, anyone know why these two are now buddy-buddy on Twitter?

More pictures at the source.

So? Your thoughts? I don't know. It could just be friendly you know.  
  


***  


  
Nick slammed his laptop shut and pushed it away. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fucking hell! This is exactly what I was trying to avoid."

Lance walked into the room after hearing Nick's swearing from the kitchen. "What's wrong baby?" he sat next to Nick and tried to comfort him, but Nick pushed him away.

Nick pushed his laptop over so it was now in front of Lance. "Open it," he commanded, and waited for Lance to do so. "_That_ is what's wrong! I'm practically outed now, and it's because you just /had/ to come sit beside me! I told you, low profile!"

Lance was now getting angry. "I was keeping a low profile, Nick! It's not like we made out or some shit like that? We were just huddling a little close, that's all! And you're not _outed_, people are just _speculating_. And, hell, Nick... what does it matter anymore if people see us together, speculate about us? Why does it matter? Let them speculate. You'll come out in your own time, right? Right?" Lance waited for an answer.

Nick thought about it. "I guess you're right," he said with a shrug. "I have a lot of thinking to do," he grabbed his keys and walked out the door. He walked around for a while, gathering his thoughts. He loved Lance, he loved Lance more than anyone he'd ever loved. He would do anything for Lance, and he knew that Lance would do anything for him.

He then thought about it. What would Lance do if the roles were reversed? What if Nick was the out one, and Lance was the closeted one? He knew what Lance would knew, and Lance would do it in a heartbeat.

This also meant he knew what he had to do. He pulled out his cell phone.

_LanceBass: @nickcarter I love you, baby._  
less than a minute ago via UberTwitter in reply to nickcarter  
nickcarter: I've had quite a bit of time to think about this, and... Yes folks I'm seeing a dude. @LanceBass to be exact. And I'm happy with him.  
about an hour ago via Twitter for BlackBerry®


End file.
